stormghastfandomcom-20200216-history
Beleth
Pre-Cadere From a young age the being soon to be known as Beleth was gorgeous. Her parents adored her, they always made time for her where they could. However as she entered her teenage years they realised that Beleth was getting a lot of attention. She was gorgeous and many people were taking noticed. It was then that she was presented as a prize to be won. She was the pride and joy of her family, and her parents began flaunting her at any opportunity. Upbringing Her parents ran a jewellery store and often struggled to make profit, having to take up other jobs in order to make ends meet. This meant that Beleth would work for her parents, quickly learning maths, gemmology, and the importance of charming a customer. Her father, Levi, worked in the mines under the mountains, digging up precious ores and gems. Because of his work he got a discount from the supplier but that was not enough to cover the costs. He often found himself pocketing some gems as he worked. Taking whatever he could get away with. The problem was that the pair had a taste for high quality stones. They always buy or steal the highest grade they can, but don't have the skill to turn these precious gems into jewellery; nor the reputation to sell what they do manage produce. Their shop didn't draw in the right class of customers, they were based in the market district: the home of bartering and striking deals. They relied heavily on tourists ignorant of the massive bargaining culture within town. Not many tourists come to _ and those that do don't carry the amount of gold needed to purchase an item. Beleth began to develop and grow into a young woman, and along side this growth more people began coming to the store. Young men in particular. It was then that the hustle began. Beleth would look forlornly at a pricey necklace and then walk out of the room. Her mother, Ava, would whisper to the young man a sad story about the necklace - it was Beleth's grandmothers but they needed the money - she would give a sad look and sigh pointedly. Beleth would come back looking gorgeous, sending looks at the necklace, and batting her eyelashes at the target. When the necklace is bought for her she would be thrilled, go on a few dates with the victim and then break it off and put the necklace back on sale. The store would continuously resell the same necklace, therefore solving the money problem. The Lord One day a young lord, Erus Dominus, entered the shop. His attention was immediately glued to Beleth. The family decided to forego the necklace scam for fear of being ridiculed by the higher classes that they were so desperate to be accepted by... and the risk of prison. Beleth served him, she turned up the charm and sold him a number of pieces. It was enough for the family to live on for a year if they were careful about their spending. While Beleth was out the back wrapping and preparing the pieces that Lord Erus had ordered she sprayed it with her perfume, giving it a lovely scent. She was actually quite taken with him. It was the first time that she had actually enjoyed talking to a customer, and wasn't forced to flirt with him. It just happened naturally. Erus talked to her mother out the front. He came to her with a proposition. He would love to have Beleth stay at his summer house for a while. Ava was ecstatic, if Beleth could enter the closed doors of the upper classes their shop's reputation could only go up; but she smelt a bargain to be struck. She squashed her excitement and emphasised how much they needed Beleth around to help with the shop and support them. She was a vital part of their livelihood and without her they may not be able to cope. She then talked of a budding romance between Beleth and a young man in the town, and so of course Ava was not certain if Beleth would even want to leave. However a word from her mother, who she was so close with, could sway her decision. Despite being a lord Erus was naive and immediately fell into Ava's trap. Agreeing happily to take care of their expenses for the time Beleth is away, and to please put in a good word for him. Ava smiled and agreed to the proposition. Thanking Erus for his understanding and generosity. And so Beleth packed a bag and was whisked away by Erus Dominus to spend the summer months at his summer home. Beleth's return When summer was over Erus was truly smitten with Beleth promising that he will return soon once some affairs at home were settled. He spoke of Beleth coming to live with him at his primary residence and being introduced to the high society where she clearly belonged. She would be by his side as long as she would have him. Her parent's shop had flourished in her absence, she hardly recognised it. It was busy with people, very well dressed people. She stood in the doorway for a moment gobsmacked. Ava spotted her and greeted her with a big hug, explaining that Lord Erus had been so kind to them. He had not only supplied them with the money required to by whatever they needed he had also spread word throughout the nobility that jewellery from their shop was the next big trend. Seeing her mother so happy filled Beleth with a warm feeling and only increased her love for Erus. He had wiped away any guilt that she felt leaving her family by ensuring their success and future. It was then that Beleth decided she would accept Erus' proposal whenever he came to fetch her and leave behind her life. A year passed. Beleth's beauty continued to grow. She had received letters from Erus, apparently the business that he needed to sort was constantly being delayed but his affection for her had not waned. She continued to wait. Two more months after his last letter he finally returned to the shop. Beleth was beside herself with joy when he arrived, she had feared that everything had just been an empty promise; that he was never going to come for her; that he had found someone else within the nobility that suited his status. The pair left that night, and arrived at the Dominus manor. After three days on the road Beleth still looked as perfect as she left, Erus was dumbstruck with how gorgeous she was. A year apart had been so long, before she had been beautiful but now she was stunning. There was no woman or man who could compete. They were happy. For a time. Transformation As it turned out the business that Lord Erus had been taking care of was an arranged marriage. He had married Lady Hera from a neighbouring household who's dowry was too good to pass up. It would secure his family's wealth and status for a lifetime. Together the houses would own an enormous amount of land and be set to live incredible lives. He had little affection for his wife and as such decided that Beleth would suit him better. They connected. What they had was real, not forced upon him by his father and his duty. Erus and his wife largely lived separately, only getting together at balls and events that required them to appear united. However a spike of jealousy stabbed at both women. Beleth was unsatisfied that she could never be married to Erus, and Lady Hera couldn't stand the thought that she was second best. So, when the houses pushed for an heir Hera took glee in insisting to move into the Dominus manor. Erus agreed that it would be easier to produce and raise an heir if they were both living under the same roof. It was only practicle for Hera to move in. Things were tense at the house while Beleth and Hera fought for Erus' attention. Naturally Beleth didn't have to fight very hard, she truly had his heart but she couldn't have his child. Most nights Erus would spend time with Hera and sheepishly return to Beleth's side once all was done. Although Although Beleth took some satisfaction from his return to her side there was an ugly envy that she fought with every time he left to be with Hera. It was only when Hera fell pregnant that things truly changed. Beleth became nothing more than a concubine. As her jealously grew her heart turned black. Envy and desire ran through her like a tidal wave, constantly at war with one another. She wanted to stay with Erus, keep this life she lead, but she wanted him to be hers alone. And so she tempted him. Constantly and continuously. She left her marks on him, on his body and on his heart. She was his everything and that was the way she liked it. But once his and Hera's son was born her world changed again. Her room was turned into a nursery and she was given a smaller one on the second floor. Erus would spend his time avoiding her, knowing he could not say no to her if he saw her. Beleth's feelings of lust, and love festered, turning into a dark and twisted thing. One night when she couldn't take anymore she raised a dagger to her palm and offered it in sacrifice. But just as the dagger was about to touch her skin a warm hand grabbed hold of it. Hope welled in her heart that it was Erus, he had finally stopped ignoring her, but her hope was misplaced. A man she didn't recognise was standing behind her. He chided and reprimanded her. "Now now, lets not mark that pretty skin of yours. You already have my attention, no need for that nastiness. What is it you desire dear? Surely you can have anything you wish for." And in that moment Beleth made a decision that changed her life forever. Her skin took on a flawless pale glow, her eyes shone brighter - captivating, new power ran through her veins. This demon that appeared before her had granted what she wished for: To be able to enchant anyone that set eyes on her. He had transformed her into a succubus. She could enslave any creature that set eyes on her. They were driven mad with desire and lust if she so wished it. What followed In the following days Beleth remained in her room alone, practising her new powers. The servants became concerned and checked in on her, they became perfect guinea pigs. The first to enter her chambers was an elderly human man, Noah. He had always been kind to her offering his grandfatherly advice whenever she needed it. What happened to him was the only regret Beleth had in her transformation, he was the first and last regret she ever had. He instantly crumbled under her stare, completely transfixed. The kind gentle light in his eyes went out, and it was replaced by a dark animalistic hunger. He knelt before her, hands grasping at nothing in a trancelike state. When she smiled his mouth fell open and a small wispy white trail left it. For a moment it bared a slight resemblance to Noah's face, and then it was gone, once again a formless blob of white smoke. She inhaled deeply, drinking it down, and a delightful shiver went up her spine. Noah's body dropped limply to the floor. His eyes had rolled into the back of his head, and a long trail of drool leaked out of his mouth. From then on Beleth maintain a koi outward appearance, keeping a cold look across her face until she learnt what she could truly do, and how to do it. When she was eventually ready to see Erus it was with a smile on her face and a malicious glint in her eye. Post-Cadere